In computer systems with graphic capability, a problem results when a user wishes to generate a large number of complex graphic figures on a computer screen (or on a printer). Graphic figures are drawn as a series of connected curves and straight lines (paths), and complex figures may contain paths which have quite a large number of curved and straight line segments. Complex paths with a large number of segments correspondingly consume a large amount of computer memory, and require excessive time to draw on a screen or printer.
Various commercially available computer programs provide the ability to create paths for use in drawings, fonts, and other purposes. These programs usually provide several means for creating a path: by moving a stylus or other pointing device as in freehand drawing; by automatically generating a path which follows the outline of a bitmap image already available to the program; by piecewise drawing with a tool that generates straight line segments and curve segments; by interpretation of a mathematical description of a shape; and other such methods.
Examples of commercially-available computer programs which provide the ability to create and modify paths are:
(1) Adobe Illustrator, Adobe System Incorporated, Mountain View, Calif. PA1 (2) Adobe Streamline, Adobe System Incorporated, Mountain View, Calif. PA1 (3) Aldus FreeHand, Aldus Corporation, Seattle, Wash. PA1 (4) Aldus IntelliDraw, Aldus Corporation, Seattle, Wash. PA1 (5) Altsys Fontographer, Altsys Corporation, Richardson, Tex. PA1 (6) Altsys Virtuoso, Altsys Corporation, Richardson, Tex. PA1 (7) Arts & Letters, Computer Support Corporation, Dallas, Tex. PA1 (8) AutoCad, AutoDesk, Inc., Bothell, Wash. PA1 (9) CA-Cricket Draw, Computer Associates International, Inc., Islandia, N.Y. PA1 (10) Canvas, Deneba Software, Miami, Fla. PA1 (11) CorelDRAW!, Corel System Corporation, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada PA1 (12) Expert Draw, Expert Software Inc., Coral Gables, Fla. PA1 (13) Island Draw, Island Graphics Corporation, San Rafael, Calif. PA1 (14) MacDraw Pro, Claris Corporation, Santa Clara, Calif. PA1 (15) MicroGrafx Designer, MicroGrafx, Inc., Richardson, Tex. PA1 (16) Professional Draw, Gold Disk (Gold Disk is a trademark of Sony Corporation)
However, none of these programs yet provide an ability to automatically reduce the number of segments in an existing path while maintaining the shape of the path within a user-specified or predetermined tolerance.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and process for simplifying complex paths in order to conserve computer memory and to allow for easier and quicker path construction and manipulation. What is further needed is a system and process for specifying a complex path with a fewer number of line segments within a reasonable and predetermined tolerance.